The Grand Journey
by TheShadeofDarkness
Summary: Ash "Red" Ketchum has just lost his father. He has hardened his emotions to the point where his name becomes Red. Join him and his Journey though 7 regions.Rated M for Lots of Blood coming in future chapters. Prompted by TrueReader1597. Updates will be coming fairly soon. Finally got my muse back. Poll is up for an opening sequence!
1. Chapter 1

**Logging In…ERROR..ERROR**

**REBOOT….COMPLETE**

**Logging In…Logged In**

**Admin Logged in**

**Me: Yo, my new job has completely drained me, however I will find some holes to get some of my stories in. Now before we begin, I decided to start TrueReader1597's challenge. So read & review. Also for all of those people that read this story and have played Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness, I need help with the first round of Orre Coliseum. I know the trick is to either use Safeguard or Taunt, but none of the pokemon I use are fast enough(gengar and alakazam included). If you know anything that can help me, PM me the title "Orre Round One." For now enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 1: Let the Journey Commence!**

**2 years ago**

Pallet Town, also known as the Town of Beginnings. When a child reaches the age of ten, they are allowed to get their trainer license. However, some can wait until they are 16 and learn under the supervision of Professor Oak. If one does this, they are allowed to choose ANY first stage pokemon they wish. Most people don't do this though. They rather get out of Pallet and travel. However, 2 young boys decided to wait until they were 16. Their names were Ash "Red" Ketchum and Gary "Blue" Oak. Ash's family was a very famous one until his 14th birthday. Their local gym leader (1) passed away. The gym leader was Ash's father (2). It was hard on the Ketchum family. Gary's family attended the funeral. However Gary, himself, did not show. He has seen Ash walk over to a nearby lake. When Gary reached there he saw Ash balling his eyes out. Gary felt sad for him. His parents has passed away too, except they died by crossing over into Nidoking territory by accident. It had hit the young Oak very hard. Ash, however stood by his side (3).

**2 years later**

The young boys have finally reached their age of 16. Ash was about to head out of his house, when his mother called him back inside. Behind her was her Mr. Mime, Mimey. Mimey was a gift from Ash's father to his mother.

"Ash, I have something to give to you." His mother said while holding something behind her back.

"Mom?" Ash asked (4).

"If your father was still alive he would be so proud of you. He wanted you to have this." She said while taking her hands from behind her back. In them was an Pokemon Egg.

"….." Ash said nothing. He only just looked at the egg. This was something his father left behind for him.

"I have something for you as well." His mother said while heading up the stairs and coming back down with a box. "This was your Father's."

Ash opened the box to see a Green Backpack, a Red and white Overcoat, a mask with one side red and the other black. On the black side there was a hole for his eye. Further in there was a contact. When he looked closer, it was a red contact. He also saw a cap, it was red on the back and white in the front. However, on the white side there was a little flame symbol. Ash just looked at them and went upstairs. He later came back down with the Overcoat on, the backpack, and cap. He also changed his pants from blue to red. When he opened his eyes one of them was brown and the other red. His mother looked at him and gasped. He just looked like his father. Ash proceeded to pick up the egg. When he touched it, he heard a crack. He looked down and saw cracks begin to form all over the egg. He put it down and it flashed brightly. Everybody in the room had to close their eyes. When the flash was gone they looked down and saw a charmander. However, this Charmander was different. It was not orange, but yellow. They both looked at each other. If one had studied the bonds of Pokemon, they would see that these two had just formed one. Although weak, it would bound to become unbreakable.

"I'm leaving…..I'll be back after every journey." Ash said while hugging his mom. He then opened the door and walked out, the Charmander on his shoulder.

When Ash arrived to the Lab, he saw his friend and rival waiting for him.

"When did you get a pokemon?!" Gary said while stunning the newborn Charmander. Gary noticing this stopped what he was doing. He looked at Ash for an answer.

"My father gave it to me, it only hatched this morning." Ash said while getting a look from Gary. "Apparently, it was laid 2 years ago, but once I touched it, it hatched." Ash said while getting a dumbfounded look from Gary.

"Well, where did you get those clothes?" Gary asked.

"They were my Father's. My mother said I looked just like him." Ash said with a hurt face. Gary knew when to stop. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings.

"Well, let me get my pokemon and pokedex." Gary said while opening the door to his Grandfather's lab. Ash was right behind him.

"Ah, Gary and Ash." The old professor said. He was not surprised to see the Charamander on Ash's shoulder. His mother had called and informed him of it. He had Gary pick out his pokemon which was an Eevee. They both received pokeballs and pokedexs. They thanked the professor for all he has done for them and they walked out.

"So, I guess I will see you at the league?" Gary asked Ash.

"I guess you will." Ash said while Gary was leaving. When Gary was out of sight, Ash reached into his overcoat and pulled out his mask. He put it on giving him a mysterious air around him. "Let's go, Charmander, we have a lot of work to do." Ash said to the lizard on his shoulder.

They were walking in the Viridian Forest. They had done some training in here, but had not caught any pokemon. His Charmander had learned Ember, Metal Claw, and surprisingly Flamethrower. Ash had looked it up and said that a Charmander may be able to learn it if it was known by one of its parents. Something was rustling in the bushes. From the way they were rustling, It had to be a huge pokemon. What Ash saw next stunned him.

"Scy, Scyther!" A pokemon had jumped out of the bushes. It hands were scythes. It stood at about four feet and eleven inches. Its name was Scyther.

"_Scyther's are rare, but they are only supposed to be in the Safari Zone, so why is this one here?"_ Ash thought while looking at it. His answer was soon confirmed when a person was holding a Safari Ball.

"Again?! This is the fifth time you have run off!" A man said to the Scyther. "I'll teach you, Go Nidorino!" A purple pokemon that stood on four feet was brought out of a pokeball, It had a dangerous purple liquid dripping from its horn. "Nidorino, Hyper Beam on Scyther! Teach him a lesson!" The man yelled at his pokemon. Nidorino lifted its horn and a orange ball began charging. Ash couldn't take it anymore. This man was attacking a defenseless pokemon that was his.

"Charmander, Smokescreen!" Ash yelled to his Charmander who blew black smoke out of its mouth. It obscured the Nidorino's vision and made it fire in the air.

"Don't get in my way, Nidorino use Acid on both of them!(5)

"Light it up with Flamethrower, Charmander!" Ash yelled to his pokemon who happily obliged by blowing out a stream of red flame. The flame traveled faster than the acid and they made contact. When they hit each other, a huge explosion took place knocking out Nidorino. Charmander was safe, along with Scyther in a green barrier.(6) The man returned his Nidorino and was about to return his Scyther. Ash had ran in front of him. He twisted and broke the man's arm making him scream. The man dropped the Safari Ball and ran off, telling him that e would report him. Ash just scoffed at him and turned around. He looked at his Charmander and saw it was exhausted. He couldn't blame it. It fought an very high level Nidorino. Ash looked at the Scyther and put its ball on the ground. Charmander lowered its barrier and walked over to him.

"If you ever want to join us, look for a campfire. We'll be there." Ash said while walking away.

The Scyther made up its mind the minute he saw the young man. Scyther took its ball in its mouth and ran after Ash. When it caught up, it threw the ball in front of Ash's feet. Ash looked behind him and smirked.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked the Scyther. The Scyther replied by nodding its head.

"Scyther, Return!" Ash yelled and a green beam hit Scyther. Ash then threw the Safari Ball and Scyther popped out. They then began traveling through the forest.

**(1): I decided to give Pallet Town a Gym. However, only people that have gotten all of the Badges in all 7 regions may challenge it. (Seventh is X and Y region)**

**(2) Ash's Father will return in a later Arc. He only faked his death.**

**(3) Since this is my version, I decided not to give Gary his snobbish and arrogant attitude.**

**(4) Since the "supposed" death of his father, Ash has hardened his emotions. Only a few can get more than 5 sentences out of him. They are his mother, Gary, Professor Oak, Charmander and his pokemon, and the final will be on a poll which the deadline is 2 and a half weeks from now.**

**(5) Nidorino CAN learn Acid. However, it is a extremely long process of explaining and I will say this. In a double battle Acid hits both pokemon.**

**(6) If anybody can guess what this is, I will allow them to choose one pokemon they want ash to catch. The Legends have already been decided and which order he will catch them in. **


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival in Pewter City

**Logging In…..Logged In**

**Admin Logged In**

**Me: Hello, there are a couple things before we start. The answer from yesterday's question was Protect. Two people got it correct, so I allowed them to put a pokemon Ash will catch. Here are the winners:**

**Gara316**

**SuperSonicSoulEaterFTW**

**Thanks guys for participating in my little contest. The pokemon he will catch are: Eevee and Rhyhorn.**

**Now the deadline will now until somewhere in August. The exact date will be posted tomorrow in Chapter 3. For now enjoy Chapter 2, Arrival in Pewter City.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival in Pewter City**

Ash, Charmander, and Scyther continued going through Viridian Forest until a sudden rainstorm had taken place. Ash quickly returned his Charmander so it would not die from the flame on its tail going out. He also returned Scyther, not only because it wings would get soaked, but so that it would not catch a cold.(1) He decided to look for shelter. However, he could not find any. He decided he would tough it out and continue without his Pokemon's aid.(2) When the rain finally let up, he was soaked to the bone. He decided to release both Charmander and Scyther. He tried to find dry wood so that he could light a fire and dry off his clothes. However, trying to find any dry wood after a rainstorm was difficult. He only found twigs and sticks. When he came back, he laid the wood into a stack and looked for stones. When he found a decent amount, he lined them in a circle.

"Charmander, use Ember on the sticks." Ash said while pointing to the pile. Charmander simply spat out a small ember and the sticks quickly caught fire. He then took off his clothes and hung them on a nearby tree. Scyther had returned with a bunch or berries and gave them to Ash. He then took 3 nearby sticks and pushed the sharp points through the berries. He proceeded to embed them into the wet ground near the fire waiting for them to be roasted.

"_When I reach Pewter, the first place I'm heading is the Mart to buy some Poke Food." _Ash thought while the berries were finishing up. He took them and held one for Scyther and gave one to Charmander. While they were both eating, he picked up his portion and started eating it. They heard rustling in the bushes behind them. He knew that roasting berries would attract a Pokemon, but no Bug Pokemon, except for Scythers and Pinsirs would eat these kind. So that would mean that this wasn't a Bug. What jumped out was a rare sight. It was a Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikachu." The yellow rodent said while making sparks come out of its red pouches.

"Scy, Scyther." Ash's Scyther said while crossing both of its scythes across and slashed the air.

Ash just smirked at this. Apparently Scyther wanted to fight a Pokemon that he was weak against. It would be a perfect test to see how much training they would need to do to get over an electric weakness.

"All right, Scyther. Start this out with Quick Attack!" Scyther suddenly vanished and Ash soon saw a white streak out of nowhere and hitting Pikachu. Scyther reappeared behind Pikachu. Scyther smirked but was shocked, literally. Electric sparks started emanating from him, signifying that he was paralyzed. Scyther knelt on one knee.

"_So the Pikachu has the Ability Static."_(3)

What Ash saw next surprised him, the Pikachu knew thunderbolt.

"PikaCHUUUUU!" The Pikachu yelled while shooting yellow bolts of electricity at Scyther hitting his back. Scyther screamed in pain and fainted. Ash looked at the Pikachu with a menacing glare. The Pikachu was frozen in place. Ash walked past it, and knelt down to Scyther. He didn't blame Scyther. He blamed himself for not realizing how bad this would turn out.

"Scy..,," Scyther looked up at Ash and had a sad look in its eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine." Ash said while wrapping Scyther's scythe around his shoulder and walked with Scyther to his fire to let him rest. Charmander walked up and his tail started to flare.

"Charmander, Flamethrower on the little rodent!" Ash said angrily.(4) Charmander shot out a stream of white flame, signifying that is was mad as well. The Flamethrower hit its mark and the Pikachu was knocked in to a tree. The Pikachu stood up not looking tired at all. It launched a Thunder attack on Charmander.

"Charmander, use Protect and switch into Smokescreen." Ash said while glaring at the rodent. Charmander brought up a green barrier and the Thunder attack bounced off of it. As soon as the protect was dropped, Charmander blew out black smoke covering the entire area making Pikachu cough. Ash reached into his coat and pulled out his mask. He put it on and a filter started to run.

"Charmander, use Smog." Ash said, he remembered a day ago that he and Charmander along with Scyther worked on new moves. His Charmander had learned Smog and Flare Blitz. Ash was shocked that it learned Flare Blitz. He looked it up and it said that if the Male Parent knew the move, it would be passed down onto the offspring. His Scyther had learned Slash, Razor Wind, and Silver Wind. Charmander had launched out a purple ball of haze and it hit Pikachu making it glow purple. Pikachu was poisoned and it was steadily losing health. Pikachu finally collapsed and fainted form the poison. Ash threw a Pokeball at it and it was caught without any resistance. He then doused his fire and returned Scyther. When he looked back he saw his Charmander start glowing a bright white. When he looked back after the light was finished. He saw a Charmeleon in place of where Charmander was. This Charmeleon was the same color as Chamander. It was yellow. Ash smiled at this. Apparently training here for three days was worth it. They proceeded to exit the Viridian Forest.

They arrived in Pewter City hours later. When they got to the local Pokemon Center, it was nighttime. He handed his Pokemon over to Nurse Joy and walked out and headed to the Mart. When he walked in he went to the Pokefood section and picked out a Fire, Bug, Flying, Rock, Ground, Dragon, Electric, Dark, Poison, Ghost, Psychic, Steel, Water, Grass, Fighting, Normal, and Ice Poke food. It cost him about 350 pokedollars but it was worth it. When he returned to the Center, he saw Charmeleon, Scyther, and a Pokeball waiting for him. When he walked up, the Nurse Joy looked at him. She said that the Pikachu was incredibly defiant. She had to give it a sedative in order to even treat it. When she finished talking, he headed to his room and went to sleep.

The Next Morning, Ash and his Pokemon headed off to the Pewter City Gym. They stood outside the doors looking at the gym. It practically screamed Rock type Pokemon.

"Well, guys. Here we are, the first Gym." Ash said to his Pokemon who looked at him with a deep and confident stare. Ash smirked at this. He turned his head to the doors and opened them. He then walked in with his pokemon.

**(1): Pokemon do catch colds.**

**(2): Ash cares about his Pokemon. Even to the point where he will put himself in danger's way.**

**(3): Abilities were not shown in the Anime, except for the Legends. I decided to bring them here and make the story more interesting. Here is Ash's team's abilities:**

**Charmander: Blaze**

**Scyther: Technician (The weakest move it has is powered up, which is Quick Attack. That was why it was so fast.)**

**Pikachu: Static**

**(4): Ash was pissed off that his Scyther was hurt. Isn't everybody?**


	3. Chapter 3: Pewter Gym Battle Cerulean

**Me: So I have classes starting Monday and I have a job. So the updates will be slim. But don't worry, I don't plan on stopping. I plan to see this story to its end. Ash will be catching pokemon that you will not agree with. Some of them will be special cases such as abuse *cough* Damien *cough*, abandonment, outcast due to shiny color, Shineeeeeey, too weak, or just underestimated. So without further ado, Chapter 3: Pewter City Gym Battle and into Cerulean City,**

**Chapter 3: Pewter City Gym Battle and into Cerulean City**

_Previously:… Honestly, just go back one._

_Now_

Ash walked in with Charmeleon and Scyther on his sides. Pikachu was in its ball due to its defiance. Ash had learned that some Pokemon need to stay in their Pokeballs in order to calm down.

"Challenge!" One word said it all, Ash wanted to battle and he would not take no for an answer.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym, how long have you been a Trainer?" The leader asked.

"Does it matter? I just came here to battle that's all." Ash said getting on his side of the field. The leader had a tick mark at this.

"Do you have a name?" The leader asked Ash.

"It's Ash Red Ketchum." Ash said while waiting for his opponent to send out his pokemon.

"Well, My name is Brock." Brock said to Ash who just looked at him.

"Did I ask? I don't think I did nor do I care." (1) Ash said pissing off Brock.

"Geodude, GO! Teach this punk a lesson about Rock-Types!" Brock threw a Poke Ball and it opened up. Outside came a rock with arms and eyes. (2)

"Scyther…" Ash said signifying that he had selected Scyther.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!" Geodude picked up a rock and as the name suggested, it threw it at Scyther.

"Scyther, Quick Attack to dodge and Silver Wind!" Ash yelled. He wanted to get the boost from Silver Wind. Scyther complied and it dodged the rock with ease. It then jumped back from Geodude and launched wind particles that gleamed making it look like silver. The attack hit, but did very little damage. Scyther's body gained a grey outline signifying that the boost has happened.

"Scyther, Focus Energy!" Scyther began to focus and look for weak points in Geodude's shell. Meanwhile, Brock was not having any of this.

"Geodude, Tackle it!" Geodude hurled itself and collided with Scyther. Scyther was knocked back and it started to pant albeit very little. Geodude still looked like it could take down two more of his pokemon.

"Scyther, Quick Attack and then turn it into a Slash attack!" Ash yelled. Scyther could not handle another Tackle from that Geodude. While Scyther's Technician ability kicked in making it go faster, Scyther extended it scythes and slashed across Geodude. Scyther wobbled to one knee and Geodude collapsed. There was a chink in it rock shell and it was slightly bleeding.

"Geodude, Return!" Brock yelled to his Pokemon. "How did that happen?!" Brock yelled at Ash.

"When Scyther attacked you with Silver Wind, all of it stats got boosted, than with Focus Energy I boosted its critical hit ratio, after that I used Quick Attack and use the momentum to increase the power and chances of getting a critical with Slash." Ash said answering Brock's question.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why your Scyther's Quick Attack was so fast. I couldn't see it at all." Brock asked wanting know how it was so fast.

"It's ability is Technician, it powers up the weakest move Scyther has at his disposal, which right now is Quick Attack." Brock was nodding his head at this. He was impressed that this trainer had experience with abilities. Not many people knew of them. He was still getting the grasp of them.

"Go, Onix!" A giant rock snake came out with a deafening roar. (3) It was at least 2 times bigger than the ones he saw at the Oak Ranch.

"Scyther…." Ash said to Scyther. Scyther knew what that meant. He could take a rest and leave it up to his friend. "Burn them up, Charmeleon." Charmeleon came out with a roar and sized up the Onix. It looked quite bored to be honest. It just looked back at its trainer and had a look saying, "Really?" Ash had to chuckle at this. What amazed Brock was that, of all the Charmeleons he saw, none of them were yellow. He had to ask Ash about the odd coloration.

"Onix, Rock Tomb!" Brock yelled to his Onix. Onix picked up boulders and slammed them down on Charmelelon. Ash just smirked at Brock's mistake. Rock Tomb was not very accurate. Especially when used on smaller pokemon.

"Charmeleon, Heat up that rock with Flamethrower!" Charmeleon spat a condensed flame out of its mouth. They had worked on trying to condense the flames so that it would use less energy and do more damage. The only problem though was that its range(width) had decreased dramatically. They were only about 50% complete with this. He knew that this would tire out Charmeleon to the point of exhaustion. But this is all they could do.

The rock was super-heated and Onix roared in pain. It dropped the boulder and Onix was looking at its tail. When it looked up, it wish it hadn't. It got a face-full of Smog. Onix was wailing in pain with a purple outline. (4)

"Onix!" Brock yelled worried about his Pokemon.

"Charmeleon, Use Drago-" Ash was about to order until he was interrupted.

"I forfeit, I can't see Onix suffer for me." Brock said while running in the back to get an Antidote. Ash went up to Onix and pulled out a Antidote. He knew by the time Brock would get back that his Onix would be in Critical Care or worse, dead. He sprayed the Antidote on Onix and the purple outline vanished. The Onix stopped wailing in pain and looked at the Trainer. Ash pulled out a Super Potion, It was used only for emergencies. Since Onix had suffered burns and poison. He could not be transported safely. Even in a Poke Ball. (5) Brock had come back with an Antidote in hand and hoped that he would arrive in time. What he saw shocked him. His Onix was relaxing comfortably. He wasn't wailing or crying out in pain. He noticed that he left Geodude's Poke Ball out here in his haste to get an Antidote. He saw that Geodude had a Bandage around his head and was sleeping.

"What did you do?" Brock said while walking over to his pokemon.

"I cured Onix poisoning and used a Super Potion. The Super Postion was supposed to be used for emergencies and since Onix could not be transported safely, you are going to have to explain why a Super Potion is in its blood stream. I also used a potion on the crack that Scyther gave Geodude and wrapped It in a bandage to prevent more blood loss. This is only First-aid though, so I would go to a pokemon center as soon as you can." Ash said while wrapping Scyther's scythe around his arm. His Charmeleon helped him as well. Brock returned his pokemon and went in the Back. He came back out with an a little brother.

"Forrest, can you keep an eye on the gym?" Brock asked. Forrest replied by nodding. Brock ran out of the Gym and to the Pokemon Center. Ash followed as well.

While there pokemon were getting treated, Brock ased about the Charmeleon's coloration. He asked what foods he fed it, if it was getting the correct nutrients, etc. Ash said that it is referred to as a Shiny Pokemon, a Pokemon of a different coloration. They are extremely rare, and rarer to hatch. He told Brock that his hatched and that it was a shiny Charmander.

The light went off and Nurse Joy brought out Geodude on a stretcher and Onix in its pokeball. She also came out with Scyther walking beside her. She had asked Brock about the Super Potion since Pewter City couldn't afford any. Brock had told her what Ash had done. Ash proceeded to take out the bottle. It was half empty. He told her that Professor Oak had ordered this for him in any case his pokemon were wounded so bad, that it was impossible to transport them in a Poke Ball.

Ash had asked Nurse Joy if he could have a room. She gave him a key and he walked back to his room. Brock had returned to his gym and began to pack his bags. Apparently, his father had arrived back in town from his training trip. He told Brock to go chase his dreams and he would take care of the family and gym.

Early in the morning, Ash had woken up and gave the key back to Nurse Joy. He went out to a route and threw Pikachu's Poke ball. The rodent was not happy at the trainer, but was cooled down. Ash began to work with Pikachu and they started to get along. Ash went back into to Pewter City and came across Brock. Brock had said that he wanted to travel with Ash so that he could learn how to become a better Pokemon Breeder.

Ash and Brock had walked for about 2 hours heading to Cerulean City. Ash suddenly stopped and looked around. Brock looked behind him and saw that Ash had stopped. He walked back and asked what was wrong. He told him that he heard a pokemon give a painful cry. They both closed their eyes. (6) They had heard the cry again and rushed to help it. What they saw mortified them. A Trainer with a Rhyhorn was taking on a Gyarados. The Rhyhorn had its armor punctured from a Bite attack, cracked from being slammed, and it was bleeding a lot. The Trainer that had the Gyarados returned her Pokemon and rushed to the Rhyhorn. The man that had the Rhyhorn just looked at it with disdain and smashed the Poke Ball containing the Rhyhorn. The Trainer with the Gyarados was shocked that he left the pokemon for dead. The trainer was looking through herpack and saw that she had nothing. The trainer thought that his opponent would withdraw it once he saw cracks in its armor. Ash rushed out and opened his pack. He took out a item that was WAY too expensive for any rookie trainer to have. It was a Full Restore and he had used it all on the Rhyhorn. He got his of most the puncture wounds but not all. He asked Brock and the Trainer to help him wrap these bandages on the Rhyhorn. With that done, he asked the girl to use her Gyarados to help transport it to the pokemon center up the road. She threw her Gyarados's ball without hesitation. He asked Brock to use his Onix for the same reason. They could get there in half the time and Rhyhorn would have a better chance of surviving.

They arrived at the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy called 3 Chanseys over. She rushed off into the Surgery room and the light went on. Ash went over to the Phones and called the Professor. He told him what happened and that he used the Full Restore. The Professor asked where he was and he that he was on the route just outside of Mount Moon. Professor Oak said that he would be there shortly.

Professor Oak arrived at the Center while returning his Dragonite. He told Ash that he may have just saved a Pokemon's life and was glad that he gave the Full Restore to him. Ash thanked him and looked at the door. The light went off and Nurse Joy came out. She had good news and bad news,

**Me: Well there you have it folks. Can anybody guess who the Rhyhorn's Trainer was. Send me a PM saying Rhyhorn's Trainer and if you get the right answer than you can tell me what Pokemon you want Ash to catch. Note that they have to be Kanto Pokemon right now. I will allow two prize winners.**

1: Ash is cold to Brock at first due to his lack of Social interaction. He has only interacted with: His Pokemon, Professor Oak, and his Mother. Also some Nurse Joys.

2: I really can't describe a Geodude more than this. I mean it's a floating rock.

3: Since this is being typed, I can't exactly make Onix's roar. When you read that line, try to imagine the roar form the anime.

4: Have you ever noticed that ground type pokemon are easily poisoned by moves such as poison sting and smog?

5: When a Pokemon is put in a Poke Ball, it is put in suspended animation. Meaning that its heart rate slows, its blood is moving slowly, they require no meals or water. Basically the wounds would get much worse to the point where they could be fatal.

6: When you close your eyes, you take away on of your five senses and heighten the others. The one most affected by this is hearing.


	4. Chapter 4: Cerulean City

**Me: Just for you guys, I am breaking my fingers. I have written a new story and 2 chapter, counting this one, today. Do not expect updates tomorrow. But if there are, well, you guys are sadists. Kekekekekekeke. **

**The answer was Damien by the way. The people that guessed right are:**

**RoyalTwinFangs**

**Darklord1987**

**The pokemon he will be obtaining are: Magmar and evolutions(includes Baby) and Swinub(Swinub will be caught in Hoenn for a very good reason). So enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Cerulean City**

_Previously: You guys should remember, right?_

_Now_

Nurse Joy asked which one they wanted to hear first. They voted on the good news. The good news was that they got her there just in time. The bad news, she has lost her fighting spirit. She is afraid of everything. Nurse Joy asked what Ash planned to do with her. He wanted to think over it and spend the night. She gave him the keys. He went to his room and put his stuff down. He was infuriated. If he ever saw that trainer abusing Pokemon again, he would personally drag his ass to the police station and make sure he never touched a Pokemon again. He opened his door and went downstairs. He asked Nurse Joy if they had a gym. She showed him where it was, there were people with their Pokemon enjoying themselves. Ash walked in and released his pokemon, except for Pikachu, he still felt they do some more work. He found a pair of gloves and strapped them on. His Pokemon followed him. They could feel his anger. Scyther remembered that he had saved him from his abusive trainer. He was very grateful. Ash walked over to a punching bag, and began punching the hell out of it. He kept punching it to the point where he felt his knuckles bleed underneath the gloves. The people in their saw the blood drip down onto the floor. They ran and went to get Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy, Brock and the mystery girl showed up and saw him still punching it. Blood was dripping faster onto the floor. The punching bag also had a hole in it albeit a tiny one. Brock was wide-eyed, the mystery girl covered her mouth with her hands and gasped, Nurse Joy was running over there and trying to take him away from the punching bag. His Pokemon were helping Nurse Joy. They were worried about their friend and Trainer.

Ash had to get stitches for his knuckles. He told Nurse Joy that he was sorry about destroying the punching bag. She said she was more worried about him. She asked what he planned to do with the Rhyhorn. He said that he would take her. Nurse Joy was overjoyed(A/N: I made a Pun, although a terrible one.) She said the best way was for the Rhyhorn to get over its fears is to travel. She continued to say that it would not last long in the wild.

Ash and Brock woke up early and saw the Mystery Girl again. She was thanking Nurse Joy for healing her Pokemon. She turned around and stopped. Ash walked by and asked Nurse Joy about the Rhyhorn. She said that she did not want to go outside. She was simply too frightened. Ash asked if he could go back and see her. Nurse Joy simply told him to come and follow.

Brock and the Mystery Girl were all alone.

"He really cares about Pokemon doesn't he?" The girl asked. Brock simply nodded.

"He does, when he fought for the badge at my gym, he had poisoned my Onix. When I forfeited, I ran as quick as I could to get an Antidote. I knew my Onix wouldn't make it. But I still thought I had a chance. When I came back out, my Onix was cured and treated. He did the same with my Geodude." Brock said.

The mystery girl was impressed. Not only did he care for Pokemon, but he went in danger's way to make sure they were safe and sound. An Onix that is hurt is more deadly than battling a Gyarados.

Ash had come back out and had a new Poke ball on his belt. It contained Rhyhorn. Ash decided to walk into the cave leading into Mt. Moon only to come back running. He passed Brock and the Mystery Girl. When they looked towards the entrance they saw a horde of Paras coming out. (1) They ran after Ash hoping to get away. They saw Ash with a Poke Ball in hand. When Brock and the Mystery Girl came around the corner, they saw Ash held at gunpoint. They froze in their steps and stood there like statues.

The Man that held the gun had a R in the middle of his shirt.

"All right kid, drop the Poke ball and hand over your Pokemon." The man said while sneering. Ash just smiled and dropped his Poke Ball. Unbeknownst to the man, Ash had dropped it on the release switch containing the said Pokemon. The man's gun was cut into fragments and where the Poke Ball stood was a Scyther. The man's clothes were also cut and flew off him.

Ash walked back to the cave, returning Scyther and throwing out Charmeleon's Poke Ball. He ordered his Charmeleon to use a wide-spread Flamethrower. The pokemon complied effectively killing the Paras(A/N: Fried Paras anyone?). Ash returned Charmeleon and walked into the cave. He took out his flashlight and kept moving. Brock and the Mystery Girl were right behind him. When they saw light at the exit, Brock and the Mystery Girl ran. Ash just grinned at this. While he continued to walk, he suddenly tripped over a rock. Only it wasn't a rock, it was a Dome Fossil. Ash surprised that he had found such a thing, quickly put it in his pack and ran out of the cave.

They continued to walk. In the bushes, a pair of red slits glowed. Ash, Brock, and the Mystery Girl arrived in Cerulean City. They walked into the Pokemon Center and rented a room for the night.

**Me: I know this isn't one of my best ones, but I tried to get a few things out of the way. I introduced Team Rocket a violent way, I introduced fossils, and the Mystery Girl's identity will be revealed tomorrow. I will give you a hint, it's not Misty.**

1: We all know Paras are harmless right? Well in my stories, their spores are quite deadly,


	5. Chapter 5: Saving a Pkmn and Fear

**Me: So I have a couple of announcements. Sadly, my college classes start tomorrow. I will have very little time to write my stories, so expect the updates to be slim. Second, I keep getting PM's about SOPA. Frankly, I don't care. My reason for this is because if they do this, not only do they hurt us, but themselves as well. The world is solely dependent on the Internet to do many things. The supporters for SOPA were probably just handsomely paid to support. My main reason for saying this openly is this: Cut the population in half, excluding the government and newborns. On one side you have us, the Internet Lovers. On the other side you have the SOPA Supporters. In Best case scenario for us, If one or two of the SOPA supporters leaves their side and comes over to ours, then we win. You can't win if one side(us) has 51% and the other(SOPA) has 49%. In worst case scenario, Two people from our side goes over to SOPA and we lose. However, People will be out of jobs. Jobs are also sorely dependent on the Internet. Banks would go out of business. Computers of every sort would be obsolete. We would be open to ANY type of enemy attacks. So if you think about it, they won't do it. I read into it and saw that they could secretly take down almost anything they wished without processing it. This means they are allowed to close and shut down anything they wish. However, humans are unpredictable creatures. Believe it or not, we hold A LOT of power. The laws just hold us back. Just do me a favor and don't decide, "Screw the Law, I Have Money." Or whatever. It will just make it worse. Third and Final, Just have fun reading my stories.**

**To Guest: If you want Ash to have a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, or Hitmontop, participate in my challenges and you have a chance. I have no guarantee that you will be able to get one of these in. Your best option if you want to do this is to follow my story.**

**To Pkmn Master Cobalt: Just read and don't ruin the surprise. Be like everybody else and have the excitement of finding out yourself. There is no need to post a review asking me a question. Also if you have a question, PM me. Don't review, I believe it might make a few people make my story less interesting when you try to take out the excitement.**

**RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks.**

**Thank you by the way, my loyal readers, followers, and favoriters for enjoying my stories. Without further ado, here is Chapter 5 of The Grand Journey: Saving a Pokemon from Rockets and Getting over Fear.**

**Chapter 5: Saving a Pokemon from Rockets and Getting Over Fear**

_Previously:…._

_Now_

"Ash, Brock, and the Mystery Girl were all sleeping. Ash and Brock were sleeping in one room, and the Girl was in another. Ash had let Rhyhorn out and she stayed by his side (1). He had also let Pikachu out. It decided to sleep by his feet. Brock had let out his Geodude. However, Ash, Pikachu, Geodude, and Brock could not go to sleep. The problem was with Rhyhorn's screaming roars. It had alerted Nurse Joy and she called Officer Jenny. The Mystery Girl apparently could sleep through this. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny had opened their room door and saw Ash comforting Rhyhorn. Officer Jenny tried to pull out Ash, but instead got a horrified look from the Rhyhorn. She closed her eyes and was shaking. She was also whimpering. She instead pulled Brock out (2). Brick had answered her questions and she said that there was an increased number of Pokemon Abusers out there. However, they could do nothing about it. She said that those pokemon could not be traced due to a Poke Ball being broken and the Pokemon forcibly released. They later found the Pokemon only to be dead or just dying from the wounds it received. Brock was mortified. Ash later came out with Rhyhorn sticking close behind him. Ash had a glare that had a person's nearby Gengar faint from just looking at him. The said trainer was worrying over nothing when Nurse Joy said that it had an overflow of negative emotions. Ash sat down across from Officer Jenny and asked if a description of Rhyhorn's previous trainer would help. She said that it would at least alert people of his presence and they could keep an eye out for him. Ash proceeded to tell her that the trainer had blue hair and wore googles. He also wore a western type of attire. She thanked him for the description and left. Brock asked Ash how he got Rhyhorn to calm down. Ash simply replied that if he met that trainer again that he promised that Rhyhorn would be the one to deal with him (3). Ash, Brock, and Rhyhorn went back to sleep.

Ash, Brock, Rhyhorn, and the Girl headed out of the Center and decided to separate. The girl was about to head off when she was shot in the shoulder. She fell down and was unconscious. Brock was the next to be hit except he was shot in both legs and he too fell unconscious. Ash looked in all directions and saw the Blue-haired trainer. The trainer fired the shot only for Ash to dodge the bullets (4). He reached in his pocket and pulled out his Pokegear. He speed-dialed the Cerulean City Police Station. He received the number from Officer Jenny last night. He was to call if he saw anymore Pokemon Abusers. He heard a click. _"Cerulean City Police Station." _The Pokegear said and Ash recognized the voice as Officer Jenny.

**Location: Cerulean City Police Station**

Officer Jenny was busy filling in a report when the work phone started to ring. She picked it up a replied like she always does. When she received no answer she was about to hang up. The next thing she heard was a gunshot and a phone dropping. She then got a disconnected line. She called her Arcanine and ran out the door. She reached the site and saw a Rhyhorn crying uncontrollably. She then looked around and saw two people awake but in pain. One Girl had a cloth on her shoulder applying pressure. She saw Brock applying pressure to both of his legs. She ran over to Brock and asked him where the young man she met the other day was. Rhyhorn went up to Officer Jenny. Ash had told her to trust her in any case something bad happened to them.

She roared and ran into an alleyway. Officer Jenny went and followed. She ordered Arcanine to stay and protect the two people. She ran into the alleyway and saw the young man with bullet wounds all on him. Apparently the assailant was not done. She guessed that he had a grudge against him. She saw a long slash mark going across his face. It started from his right eyebrow and went down to his jawline. He had another one going right across the first one intersecting in the middle. The second mark was not as long but was still bleeding fairly bad. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whistled. Her Arcanine came rushing in and took the boy on its back. She tossed two more pokeballs each holding another Arcanine. One Arcanine took Brock and placed it on it back. He looked at Ash and was horrified at his wounds. He looked at each of them and saw that their assailant had taken his time with him. The girl got up but fell. The third Arcanine had picked her up and put her on its back. Officer Jenny had climbed on the Arcanine that had Ash on it and told them to go to the Hospital.

**Location: Ash's Hospital Room Status: Coma**

When Ash had arrived he was declared comatose. The wounds had taken a toll on his mind. It would have been different if they assailant was quick. But the assailant wanted to see him suffer. They had called the two emergency contacts Mrs. Delia Ketchum and Professor Samuel Oak. They had arrived at the hospital only to see that he was in surgery.

**Location: Girl's Room Status: Surgery**

The Girl had been hit in an artery and would have died if the young man had not called the Police. The Surgery was successful. She was unconscious so they went through her Trainer equipment. They found out that her name was Clair Blackthorn and she was from the Johto. She had a family in Blackthorn City and she was to go back today. They called the family and told her what happened. Her family had arrived 5 hours later all riding on Dragonites. They asked where the boy was that saved her life. They had the unfortunate news that he sacrificed his wellbeing for his friends. They were glad that Clair survived but were devastated that her savior was in a coma. What surprised the rest of the hospital was the Kanto Champion Lance Blackthorn was coming. About an hour later, Lance had walked into her room and asked the same question. He got the same reply. He gave a different expressions however. He was glad that his sister had survived, but angry that the young man had let this happen to her.

**Location: Ash's Subconscious**

Ash was standing in front of yellow, feral, pokemon. He guessed it was an Abra. The Abra had told him that he could wake him from his coma. But he wanted a deal in exchange. Ash continued to listen and the Abra continued. The Abra said that he was escaping from a Rocket facility right now. He wanted Ash to come and save him by catching him. Ash agreed and his subconscious was in lit in a bright light. Before it all faded the Abra said one thing to him. He told him that his psyche was damaged and said that he would find out what that meant when he woke up.

**Location: Ash's Room Status: Awake**

Ash had woken up and looked around the room. He sat up and saw the door open. His mother had come in and saw that she was crying really hard. She looked up a let an ear-piercing scream that alerted everybody. When everybody had walked in they saw a limp body in her arms and she was crying. They looked at the heart monitor and saw that it flat lined. Everybody had gone pale and the doctor's were pulling here away. When they pulled her away, the heart monitor started beeping. They looked at Ash and saw that he was squeezed so tight that he had literally suffocated and died. He was breathing very fast and was calming down. The doctors were getting ready to unhook him from the machine. Ash just yanked out the needles and got up. The doctors were going to sedate him when he told them that a Pokemon was in danger and was going to get killed. He got his old overcoat on and saw that it had cut marks and bullet holes. He proceeded to walk out of his room and walk to the girl's room. When he arrived he looked at the name and saw that it was Clair Blackthorn. He walked in a pulled up a chair. The door leading to the bathroom opened up and he saw the Champion Lance. Lance looked at him and glared. Ash just looked back and turned his attention back. Lance was obviously infuriated. He walked up to Ash and pulled him out of the chair. Ash looked at him and Lance saw a giant X mark on his face. He let down Ash and Ash walked over to the Coat Hanger. He hung up his coat and Lance saw Bullet scars and Slash Scars on his Arms. He noticed that he had four pokeballs on his waist. He looked back at the trainer and saw he had only a boulder badge.

Lance walked up to him and asked to see his pokemon. Ash looked at him and handed him his pokedex. Lance took it and saw that he had 5 pokemon registered. He looked at the first entry. He saw that he started with a Charmander and evolved it into a Charmeleon. It further said the it only evolved in 2 days. He started to chuckle to himself when he thought that this man only had a Charmeleon, Pidgey, Rattata, and a Caterpie. HE paled when he was sorely mistaken. It said that he had a Charmeleon, Scyther, Pikachu, and a Rhyhorn. He started to subconsciously sweat bullets when he saw the attacks, abilities and levels. (5) He looked back at the trainer only to see a smirk and gave him back the pokedex. He then looked back at Clair and he saw the sadness in his eyes. He told Lance that he was sorry and told him to give the coat to Clair. He also told him to make sure she took very good care of it. Lance asked why and Ash told him that it belonged to his deceased father. Ash reached into the inner pocket and pulled out a case holding a contact. He reached in the other and pulled out a mask. Ash walked into the bathroom and came back out with one eye blue and another red. He put on the Mask and the air filter started working. He walked past Lance and whispered on thing to him. It made Lance's face pale. Ash had told him to take care of his sister and visit frequently. If he had somehow found out. He would train his Pokemon to their upmost potential and dethrone him in Kanto and Johto. He then walked out and saw Brock in a wheelchair. He turned the other way and walked down the hall.

He reached the Clothing store and went into the dressing room. He later came back out wearing a Black overcoat that went all the way down to his ankles. (6) The hood went over his head and allowed only his red eyes to show. The end of the overcoat had red flames reaching up. His Arms also had the same design. He wore black gloves that had a fire symbol on one. He wore black combat boots. He purchased the clothes and walked out. He went to a paint store and asked if they had red glowing paint. The owner said the he had only one can in stock and asked him how he was going to pay for it. Ash said that since his store was hard to locate that he would advertise it and that is how he would pay for it. He proceeded to hand over his phone number. The owner liked the idea and asked him what he wanted painted. Ash pulled out his mask and a drawing. The owner walked in the back and back out 30 minutes later. He saw Ash was looking at the different colors. Ash noticed he was back and saw the Mask. He was happy with the design and walked out. (7) He walked to the Phone store and it was also a hard store to find. He asked for the Black PokeNav that had glowing red lines. The Shop owner said it was a one-of-a-kind and said that it was one million poke. Ash said that he would advertise it and if the shop owner did not like the results, he could give Ash a call and demand the PokeNav back. Ash then said that he would immediately head back at the soonest possible moment and hand it back and just ask for a regular one. The Shop Owner was pleased and handed him the PokeNav.

Ash walked out of the store and put on the Mask. The Mask's lines started to glow red and it gave Ash a frightening look. (7) Ash ran off and had contacted the Abra via telepathy. The Abra had kept a link open so they could communicate. Ash reached where the Abra was and saw that it was surrounded. Ash threw a Poke Ball at it and the Abra smirked. It went in the Poke Ball without resistance and the Poke Ball flew back to Ash. Ash then threw out Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn looked around and was scared. Ash walked by it and patted its head. The people that surrounded the Abra opened fire and a couple had grazed Ash. The Coat had sustained no damage thanks to it being part Kevlar. Ash looked at Rhyhorn and saw she had a determined face. He moved out of the way and ordered a take down. The People ran out of the way and fled. Ash and Rhyhorn walked back to Cerulean City.

**Me: I just made Ash more badass. R&R.**

1: Pokemon Genders:

Charmelon: Male

Scyther: Male

Pikachu: Male

Rhyhorn: Female

Abra: Female

2: I made Brock not be a Pervert. It was really annoying in the anime.

3: Imagine a Rhyhorn going after a person you don't like.

4: This is the earliest part where Ash's Aura abilities kick in.

5: Charmeleon Lv. 34

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Smog, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Ember, Scratch, Leer, and one Dragon type move. If anybody can guess the dragon type move they can have Ash catch one pokemon. Hint: it is not Dragon Rage or Dragon Claw.

Scyther Lv. 32

Ability: Technician(Ash is working with Scyther so that Technician works in any move Scyther knows.)

Moves: Quick Attack, Slash, Silver Wind, Pursuit, Swords Dance, Focus Energy, Fury Cutter, Wing Attack

Pikachu Lv. 31

Ability: Static

Moves: Thunder Wave, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Volt Tackle(In progress), Iron Tail, Agility, Light Screen

Rhyhorn Lv. 33

Ability: Rock Head and Lightningrod(I have given some Pokemon the ability to have 2 abilites. But only very few will have this.)

Moves: Take Down, Stomp, Horn Drill, Double-edge, Sandstorm, Earthquake(In Progress)

Abra Lv. 15(just caught)

Ability: Sychronize

Moves: Teleport, Hidden Power, Thunderpunch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Brick Breack(In Progress)

6: It is just like the Nobody's coat except with a few altercations.

7: The mask is based off of Krux's mask for Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals and Spectrobes: Origins.


	6. Chapter 6: Cerulean City Battle

**Me: So Sorry about this very late update. I did say that College would make the updates very slim. Anyway the results are in about the Challenge. I had an astounding 4 right answers. I have decided that instead of a select number of people being able to put their answers in, I have set up deadlines instead. However, you get 3 chances. If you get it right the first time, Ash may catch Any Pokemon, except for legends, from Any region. If you get it right on the second guess he can catch up to Hoenn. If it take the third try, then Kanto. Now for this, somebody asked if they got the correct answer that could he catch a Froakie. Well, first the answer was wrong. And second, no he will not be catching any Kalos Pokemon until the release of the game.**

**The answer by the way was Draco Meteor. **

**Winners:**

**Pkmn master cobalt**

**PsychicAuraKing123**

**Kyunaru**

**NY514**

**Pokemon:**

**Deino(Egg, Johto)**

**Shiny Vulpix**

**Absol(Black with a white horn)**

**Horsea**

**Now on with the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The Author does not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 6: Battle in Cerulean City and Disappearance**

Ash had arrived at the Pokemon Center to get Rhyhorn and Abra checked on. Nurse Joy came out and asked about Abra. He said that he saved it from Team Rocket. She handed Abra's Pokeball back as well as Rhyhorn's. Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center and headed for the hospital. He went through the hallways going for Clair's Room. When he arrived, her name was off the wall and he sighed. He guessed that she woke up and left. He went to the Nurse's station and asked how she was when she woke up. The Nurse looked up and was shocked at the mask. Ash seeing this, took off his mask and his real face was shown to her.

She said that she had not woken up and her family demanded her to return to Blackthorn City. She reached down and pulled out a letter. She said that Lance had left this for him.

Ash walked out of the Hospital and tore open the letter.

_Dear Ash,_

_If you are reading this, I can guess that you went back to Clair's room to see her. I would like to see you after your 2__nd__ gym badge match. I will be watching you at that match and see if you are worthy._

_Sincerely, _

_Lance, Champion of Kanto and Johto_

Ash read this thoroughly. When he finished he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can nearby. Ash put his mask back on and went to the Gym

Ash walked through the doors and was disgusted at the site before him. What he saw was a Water show. The Gym Leaders had turned the Gym into a show for people's amusement. He looked up in the stands and saw Lance with an angry look. Ash guessed that he was angry that the Gym Leaders were doing this instead of challenging their opponents.

When the show was over, he went down to find the Gym Leaders. When he found them, they said they did not do autographs. Ash simply stated that he wanted a Gym Match.

The Gym Leaders and Ash went up to the field and one of them whistled. A white mammal pokemon came out of the water. Its name was Seel. One of the Gym Leaders grabbed the Gym Badge from the Pokemon's tongue and was giving it to Ash.

Ash looked at it in the Gym Leader's hand and smacked it out of her hands. The Badge went into the pool. He turned and walked away. Before he left the building he told them to grow a pair. He then told them that losing was a learning experience and that they should not quit just because they felt like it.

Ash was then stopped by a Red head tomboy.

"You can't talk to my sister's that way! If you want a battle then you've got one! The name is Misty Waterflower!" Misty said to Ash who looked unamused.

"Fine, Two on Two?" Ash asked Misty who nodded.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty said while throwing out the Poke ball. A starfish came out. It had a red jewel in the center.

"Go, Abra!" Ash said while throwing out his Poke ball. Abra stood up and glared at her opponent.

"Staryu, use Swift to end this!" Misty said. She knew that Abra only knew one move and that was Teleport. Not only that, but they were physically weak.

"Abra, Teleport behind Staryu and use Thunderpunch!" Ash yelled and Abra teleported as soon as the stars had hit his afterimage. Abra appeared behind Staryu and cocked his arm back. His fist was charged into an electrical power. Abra brought her fist down on Staryu and Staryu was launched into the water.

"Abra, Teleport above the water and use Thunderpunch!" Ash yelled and Abra once again teleported. But this time she floated above the water and thrust her fist in the water. She then proceeded to push an electrical output and lit the whole pool in electricity.

Lance had walked in and was going to fire the Gym Leaders. When he walked in the stadium he saw an Abra electrocuting the pool. He saw Ash. What shocked him the most was his attire. His Overcoat was flapping from the wind generated by the Electricity. The flames appeared to move. He looked at his face and saw the glowing mask. He sat on the bleachers and already knew the verdict of Misty's pokemon.

"Abra, enough! The Staryu is finished!" Ash yelled and Abra teleport next to her Trainer. Misty recalled her Staryu.

"Misty calls Starmie!" Misty yelled throwing out a Poke Ball. A purple starfish with a red jewel stood on a platform.

"Abra, Return. Go, Scyther!" Ash yelled while throwing out Scyther's Safari Ball and returning Abra. Scyther looked at its opponent and scoffed.

"Scyther, Quick Attack and spin!" Ash yelled. Misty was confused as was Lance. Scyther shot off in a speed that would make a Rapidash stop. Ash could see the dumbfounded face on Misty. Lance was bewildered. It outmatched his Aerodactyl ten-fold.

"Scyther, finish this with X-Scissor!" Ash yelled. He smirked when they learned this move, Scyther was practicing his Slash attack on a boulder and had made an X mark on the face of the now destroyed boulder. Scyther had charged its Scythes and they grew and became serrated. Scyther appeared behind Starmie. Starmie's jewel had cracked and fainted. Misty returned Starmie and was shuddering at the embarrassment of losing so easily.

Ash returned Scyther and dove into the water. He came back out with the Cascade Badge. He put it in his trainer case and saw Lance. He saw that Lance was Wide-eyed and Ash chuckled silently. Ash walked out the doors and moved onto Vermillion City leaving behind Brock and Lance not to be seen again until the League.

**Me: My original plan was to have Brock travel with Ash. But I decided that Ash needs to become a Loner. He doesn't want his friends to get hurt because of him. Next Chapter will feature Ash getting all three starters. However Charmander will be different. Look forward to it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Emotionless

**Me: Sooooo, I have an astounding 40 favoriters, 39 followers, and 31 reviews. Thanks everybody for liking my story so much. This story is going to get A LOT darker. After Ash gets the Charmander, He literally does something you would not expect. So enjoy Chapter 7! By the way, while doing this I am listening to Lance battle metal remix.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way.**

**Chapter 7: Emotionless**

Ash was walking down the road when he came across an Oddish. He walked over to it only to get a tackle attack in the stomach. Ash looked in front of him and saw a Bulbasaur looking at him defiantly. The Bulbasaur disappeared and Ash followed it. Ash found several traps along the way and ignored them. Ash finally reached a hut in the middle of the forest. He saw a girl and asked her what this place was. She replied that this was a place where pokemon that were abandoned by their previous trainers could come and rest. The very same Bulbasaur appeared in front of Ash and shot Razor Leafs at him. Ash just dodges all of them. (1)

The girl stopped Bulbasaur and the Razor Leafs ceased. The girl walked up to Ash and asked her to take Bulbasaur. She said that its bulb will not grow if it stayed there. Ash simply nodded and stood in front of Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur got into its fighting stance and waited for the trainer to choose his pokemon. Ash threw a Pokeball and out came Abra.

"Abra, Teleport and use Fire Punch!" Ash ordered. Abra teleported and appeared behind Bulbasaur in a mere millisecond. (2) It cocked its arm back and its hand was lit on fire. It ten proceeded to punch Bulbasaur and set it aflame. Bulbasaur was launced in the air and landed on the ground. Bulbasaur gave a defiant roar and launced a vine whip attack.

"Abra Teleport and use Ice Punch!" Ash told Abra. Abra teleported and was once again behind Bulbasaur. It cocked it arm back and its hand was covered in an icy layer. It threw its hand down and knocked Bulbasaur into the ground. Ash threw a Pokeball and it hit Bulbasaur. The Pokeball started to wobble and with the final wobble it dinged signifying a successful capture. Ash walked over and picked it up.

Ash's Abra started to glow a bright light. Ash looked at his soon to be new pokemon. His Abra grew and stood higher. It had whiskers and a red star on its head. It also held a spoon. Its tail was scrunched up and looked fluffy. His Abra evolved into a Kadabra.

Ash walked out of the forest with his new pokemon. He continued walking down the path only to fall in a pitfall. When he looked up, he saw six Squirtle laughing at him. Ash smirked at this and jumped out of the hole. (3) The Squirtles were stunned that a human jumped out of their pitfall. They ran away in the opposite direction only to be cornered by his Kadabra. The Squirtles went to the right. Ash threw a Pokeball and out came Bulbasaur (4). They ran to the left. Ash once again threw a Pokeball and out came Rhyhorn. They ran diagonally right. Ash threw another Pokeball and out came Charmeleon. They ran diagonally left. Ash threw another Pokeball and out came Pikachu. They ran in the opposite direction. Ash threw a Safari Ball and out came Scyther. It was now 7 to 6. (5) Ash looked for the Leader and guessed that the one with pointed sunglasses was the Leader. Ash stood in front of it. The Squirtle shot a water gun. Ash dodged it and Scyther ran in the way.

"Scyther use Bullet Punch!" Scyther obeyed and threw a flurry of punches at Squirtle. (6) Each punch hit Squirtle dead on. Thanks to Scyther's ability Technician, Bullet Punch was their weakest move. (7) The Squirtle fainted and Ash threw a Pokeball. It wobbled once and dinged due to no resistance. Ash walked over and picked it up. He then proceeded to walk away only to be stopped by Officer Jenny. Ash told her everything and she threw Lock balls at the Squirtle. (8) She then walked away.

Ash was walking down the same path only to find a Charmander in the middle of the road badly hurt. Blood was coming out of its wounds. It had a deep gash across its stomach. It was missing a couple of teeth and its tail flame was about out. Ash picked it up and ran to the Pokemon Center. When he arrived he immediately yelled for Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy came out and gasped at the sight of the Pokemon. She took it into the back and the Surgery light went on. He heard laughing over by the table and saw somebody that made his anger grow tenfold. It was a man with blue hair. He wore goggles and had western attire. He got up and left out of the center. Ash followed suit.

Along the way, he had heard the man's name. His name was Damien. When Damien turned into the woods, Ash ran forward. He tapped Damien's shoulder who turned around only to get a fist in his face. Damien fell back and looked up. He screamed and yelled ghost.

Ash just smirked at this and proceeded to punch him more. Damien's face was broken in fractures. Ash still did not let up. Damien ceased screaming and Ash stopped. His coat was no longer black but stained dark red from the blood Damien spilt. Damien was dead.

Ash got off the ground and it started to rain. The blood slowly washed away. When he arrived to the Pokemon Center, he asked Nurse Joy if the Charmander was all right. She said that it was in critical care and that it needed a good night's rest. Ash asked her if she could register it to her name.

She looked at him. She powered her computer up and asked for his name. Ash replied with Red. She asked for his last name. Ash replied with Noir. (9) Charmander was registered to Red now.

**Me: Good job Red! R&R.**

1: Another sign of Aura. Psychic abilities will be included later on.

2: Training for the win. UPDATE

Charmeleon: Level 35 Moves: Slash, Flamethrower, Draco Meteor(In Progress 60% complete), Smog, Protect, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Ember

Scyther: Level 35 Moves: Slash, Quick Attack, Bullet Punch (Base Power is 20, weaker than Quick Attack), Silver Wind, Razor Wind, Morning Sun (In Progress 20 % complete), Double Team, Swords Dance, Focus Energy.

Pikachu: Level 35 Moves: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Agility, Quick Attack, Volt Tackle (In Progress 80 % Complete)

Rhyhorn: Level 37 Moves: Horn Attack, Take Down, Double – Edge (In Progress 10% complete), Fury Attack, Earthquake (Complete), Stomp

Kadabra: Level 34 Moves: Confusion, Teleport, Thunderpunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Brick Break (Complete), Kinesis, Psychic (In Progress 0 % complete)

NEW POKEMON

Bulbasaur Male : Level 15 Moves: Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Spore (In Progress 0 % complete)

Squirtle Male : Level 16 Moves: Water Gun, Bubble, Tackle, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Hydro Pump(In Progress 0 %)

Charmander Female: Level 17 Moves: Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Flamethrower (In Progress 0 %)

3: Aura again

4: In my story, People are ALLOWED to have more than six pokemon.

5: Ash included

6: How a Scyther punches, I will never know. But it learns it in which Generation and how? That is your Challenge for today. Deadline is 3 days from now. I also require the Region.

7: As in the move section of Scyther, Bullet Punch has a Base Power of 20 while Quick Attack's is 35, I think.

8: Lock balls are introduced in my Story. Only the police have them. As their name suggests, they lock the Pokemon inside and only police officials can unlock them.

9: Noir means many things. Here it was used as night. The killing took place during night. So put it together and you get Red Noir or Red Night.

**Me: I told you it would get A LOT darker. Kekekekekekekekeke.**


	8. Not Cancelled

**Me: The Grand Journey has NOT been Cancelled. I have completely lost my muse for it. I do not know when it will return, but rest assured that it will be updated in the future. I deeply apologize for this inconvenience and I hope that you will continue to read the stories. On a side note, the release of Pokemon X and Y opened up new challenge Pokemon. So if you win a challenge you may request that Ash get a Kalos Pokemon. You can even state what region he should catch it in. Please also note that in the anime that aired in Japan shows Ash having a Froakie. He will have a Froakie. **

**Sincerely,**

**ShadeofDarkness, The Author**


End file.
